


Fluffy Rockliff drabble

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, engaged!rockliff, v short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on tumblr by anon: I don't know if you ship them or not but would you ever want to write a Rockliff drabble? I don't care what it is, I JUST NEED ALL THE ROCKLIFF FEELS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Rockliff drabble

“You can’t do that! Think about the band!” Ross yelled, sitting up on the bench.

“Yeah, come on Ell!” Rydel nodded, flicking her eyes towards the boy at the front of the room.

“You aren’t deciding this! It’s my life and I’ll do what I want!” Ellington yelled, storming out of the house.

“Oh wow, real nice guys.” Rocky said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he followed Ellington out the door. He walked to Ellington’s house, going into the backyard and climbing up into the treehouse. He heard Ellington’s sobs coming quietly from the corner, running over to cradle the boy in his arms.

“Shh, Ell. They’ll come around.” Rocky soothed, placing a kiss on Ellington’s forehead.

“No they won’t. They probably hate me now.” He leant into Rocky’s chest, soaking the front of his shirt with tears.

“Ellington, babe. They don’t hate you. They’re probably just a little shocked.”

“I hope so. Thanks.” Ellington placed a soft kiss on Rocky’s chest before falling asleep in his arms.

 

Stormie looked up across the bench wish a confused expression. “Where’s Rocky?”

“He’s comforting Ellington because the other’s made him cry.” Ryland said, smirking at his older siblings

“What did you do to him?” Stormie asked sternly.

“It was an accident! We kind of just got mad and he over reacted.” Ross explained.

“In all fairness, we weren’t very supportive…” Riker admitted, dragging his fork through his vegetables.

“I feel bad. I think we probably upset Rocky too.” Rydel frowned.

“What are we talking about?” Mark questioned, walking into the room.

“The kids upset Rocky and Ell and they won’t tell me what happened.” Stormie rolled her eyes.

“What happened? What did you do to your brother?”                                  

“Ell told us he wants to change his last name to Lynch when he marries Rocky. We’re happy for them, but if he changes it we won’t be R5 anymore. We’ll be R4+1” Ross said.

“Hold on? So you’re telling me that you hurt your brother and your best friend for the sake of the band name?” Stormie asked incredulously. “That’s ridiculous. I’m calling him and when him and Ell come over you’re going to apologise and tell them that you support their decision.”

***

Rocky pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing his mother’s name on the caller ID.

“Hey mum.”

“Hey sweetie. Do you and Ell want me to cover up dinner for you?”

“Uh, no thanks. I don’t think we’ll come over tonight. Ell had a bit of a fight with the others…”

“I know about the fight. I want you two to come over so they can apologise.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that…”

“Just come over. They won’t say anything.”

“Okay. See you soon.” Rocky said before hanging up, pushing his hand under Ellington’s chin and tilting his head up.

“Mum want us to come over so the others can apologise. She made you some dinner too.”

“Do you think they’ll really come around?” Ellington sniffled.

“Of course. They love you. Not as much as I do, but a lot.” Rocky laughed, leaning down to kiss his fiancées nose.

***

Ryland looked up as the front door opened, calling upstairs for everyone to come down. Rocky sat at the table, Ellington standing awkwardly beside him.

“Come on.” Rocky laughed, wrapping his hands around Ellington’s waist and pulling him on to his lap. The rest of his family came downstairs, his parents standing by the bench and Ross, Rydel and Riker sitting with Ryland.

“Rocky. Ellington.” Riker nodded at them. “I just wanted to say sorry for earlier today. It was really unfair of us, it’s your life.”

“It should be your choice and we want you to be happy.” Rydel smiled, running over and wrapping her arms around her little brother. Ross moved around the table, pulling Ellington into a one-armed hug.

“Thank you. All of you. It really does mean a lot.” Ellington smiled. He shifted around, laying his head on Rocky’s shoulder. Rocky smiled down at him, bringing his hand up to tangle in Ellington’s hair. “Rocky and I were talking, and we decided on something new. Since Rocky already has an R in his name, I’ve decided on combining our last names instead of just taking his. I understand why you reacted the way you did, I wouldn’t want to ruin R5 for everyone. Plus, Ratliff—Lynch sounds way cooler.” He laughed before leaning down, kissing his fiancée deeply. He felt Rocky laughing against his lips as he heard the automatic groan come from the rest of the family. But he knew that they loved him. He loved them too, they were about to become his family.


End file.
